1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information providing in a multimedia network for transmitting various information such as moving image data, still image data, voice data, computer data etc., and an image transmission system corresponding to such information providing.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, so-called information service industry is showing remarkable progress as a result of installation of the optical fiber network in the main communication networks, spreading of the cable television systems, commercial exploitation of the satellite communication, popularization of local area networks. Such information service industry is to provide various information through such various communication networks and to collect the charge according to the content and quantity of the provided information. In such information service industry, therefore, it is an important issue to effect appropriate charging, for the provided information.
However, the charging system conventionally employed in the information service industry has mostly been a monthly charging for charging a fixed charge regardless of the frequency of use, such as in the cable television systems or in the satellite broadcasting, or a charging method only counting the frequency or time of use regardless of the kind or quality of the provided information, such as in the computer utilizing service.